


Enforced Compliance with Liability Policy

by alliedwolves



Series: Magnusquerade enthrallment explorations [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (Enthrallment), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Gerry-in-skin-book is replaced with enthrallment to the Hunt vampires, Magnusquerade, Mind Manipulation, master servant language/dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliedwolves/pseuds/alliedwolves
Summary: Gerry wants to keep up. Shame Trevor and Julia are predators, who have use for him but will not tolerate his slowing them down.
Series: Magnusquerade enthrallment explorations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102643
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: The_Magnusquerade





	Enforced Compliance with Liability Policy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to Nevanna, for both beta reading and inspiring this story.

“They took the left road,” Gerry called, shoving his spellbook back blindly into its pocket, and striving to keep pace with his masters as they stalked forward. They didn’t stop. Persistence predation was their whole thing. 

Trevor kept moving, sniffing the air suspiciously. “It doesn’t smell like it. Is your pet wizard having us on, then?” he grumbled to Julia. He’d been running for ages, but his breath, and words, were even. 

“He’ll pay for it if he is,” Julia huffed, no less effortlessly. 

Gerry could dream of it: sometimes he did, of leading them into some trap, of running away, of being  _ quarry  _ in their esteem (it was better than being a  _ tool _ ) _ ,  _ but it never got far before his thrall instincts tore into him. 

Thralldom had sucked from the  _ outside.  _ On the inside, it was unbearable and perfect, all at once, like the first bite of a burnt chestnut. 

Their quarry was a skilful wizard, if not a powerful one. Had to be, if their misdirection spell had been good enough to hide from two Hunt clan vampires, even momentarily. Still, it hadn’t managed to ward off Gerry’s scrying spell. His mind danced, distracted, at the puzzle that made. How had they made it? He  _ wanted _ their spellbooks. 

He stumbled a little when first Trevor, then Julia, picked up the pace. All at once, he could tell, the wizard’s spell had failed–maybe had stopped being cast? And their quarry was once again theirs to seek out. Julia shot him an angry, snarling glare, and he fell into a desperate run to keep up, long limbs working against him in the sudden shift of motion. 

For a brief moment, it seemed like he might succeed in keeping up, running through the dark city streets. But it wasn’t enough. It rarely was. Human eyes and limbs failed him, and his stomach lurched as he stepped forward to find there was no purchase. 

Scowling, Julia broke off from Trevor’s wake and caught Gerry as he stumbled, nearly falling headlong down a sudden flight of stairs in the night’s darkness. 

“Don’t hurt your head. Need that.” She barked the order, and it settled into him with all the rest, the unbreakable tenets that had come to define him and his life. 

_ Keep your books on you, boyo. They’re what we want from you.  _

_ Don’t interfere, the monster had this coming.  _

_ Best get fitter, if you’re going to be of any use. Build up some stamina.  _

He was dropped, unceremoniously, at the threshold of a building that seemed familiar, though he had no idea where the chase had led. Julia thrust a brick-like Nokia phone at him, and tore off her backpack, only to pull out a sealed blood bag, and a wallet. 

“ _ Stay here until we come back or call you.”  _ She told him, in that way that made unsavoury echoes in him and raised hairs on his neck. “There’s enough money for two weeks. Get takeaway. Stay where we’ve stashed you.” 

He couldn’t do anything else, even if he’d wanted to. Her smile was sharp and nasty. 

“Good boy.  _ Rest up.  _ We don’t want you to be more dead weight.” 

He headed into the safe house without a second thought, to do just that. 


End file.
